refugefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Участник:Darth sanchez
Обо мне Привет. Я Darth Sanchez. Тот кому посвящена эта вики. Я обожаю Star Wars, Lego, Gears of War, Halo, Metal Gear Solid, книги Тома Клэнси (и игры по ним) а также Sci-fi и Cyberpunk. Больше обо мне ты можешь узнать в одноименной статье. Вот тебе даже ссылочка, сходи ознакомься. Я очень надеюсь что мы станем друзьями и ты будешь помогать моей вики развиваться. Удачи и быстрой тебе охоты Песни Строевая: Эй, десантник, где ты был? Был в аду, чертей там бил. Как помру, кладите мне В гроб винтовку на ремне. К черту слезы, к черту шок, Киньте в ящик вещмешок. Как-то утром ровно в пять Будут молнии сверкать. Кто там в ужасе дрожит? Это призрак кросс бежит. -Строевая песня морской пехоты ККОН Скорбная: Close my weary eyes Under choking clouds of ash and darkest dust The silver kiss of sleep is lost I can feel these broken cogs begin to rust But when the end finally comes I won't despair I'll just keep on hoping I might see you there Try to keep a blank page But these memories they cloud my mind with grief Faces lost forever And the guilt of feeling some kind of relief But when the end finally comes I won't despair I'll just keep on hoping I might see you there Maria... Ten long years I could see your ghost As this world of twisted metal falls I can hear the demons tearing down the walls In the face of so much hate and cruelty In my mind's eye my angel's all I see But when the end finally comes I won't despair I'll just keep on hoping I might see you there Maria... Ten long years I could see your ghost -Santiago's lament by Miracle of Sound Решительная: Through ceaseless time Great nations fall Immortal shadows Sacrifice the sprawl A man will come To start a fire Your shining city Will become your pyre Rise from the shadows Make a fist of the pain Rise from your grief Before it grows into your bane Climb from the prison That you've built in your soul When the night has arisen Then your legend will be whole Your kings of commerce Your crowns of greed Will not protect you When the slaves are freed Your body broken Your spirit numb Weak and waiting For the end to come Rise from the shadows Make a fist of the pain Rise from your grief Before it grows into your bane Climb from the prison That you've built in your soul When the night has arisen Then your legend will be whole I Will start a fire Watch it rise Through your city Rise from the agony That pierces your mind Rise from the stigmas Of enigmas you've designed Rise from the chaos Of a world turned to ash The faces of anarchy Are waiting for the crash Rise from the shadows Make a fist of the pain Rise from your grief Before it grows into your bane Climb from the prison That you've built in your soul When the knight has arisen Then your legend will be whole Why do we fall? Learn to... Why do we fall? Learn to... -RISE by Miracle of sound Избранные статьи *Darth sanchez *Мария *Наступление на Арлин *Операция "Деревянные кресты" "Иллюминаты" *Darth sanchez *Эмиль *Анна *Карл *Джон *Уолт *Дэдпул Интересные Факты *Почетный член 501ого легиона *Предки были Ассассинами *Лично знаком с Дэдпулом *Конченый имбицыл *Пишет рецензии к разным фильмам *Обожает комиксы frame|left|Рад видеть тебя здесь, комрад.